Courting
by DarkBlueLynx
Summary: For Noctis,there's always been unexciting days of works and fangirls.Until he fell–head first-to Lightning Farron,a feisty,strong woman who clearly very protective of her sister. ho would have known that she would light his life up like this?Started from a friendship founded on mutual understanding of the heavy duty as the heir and heiress until the red threat of fate tied them. AU


Heyya, found this on my harddisk, God-knows just how many months I have this in my harddisk. It wasn't finished but I think it's better that I post it instead of letting it rust uselessly in the harddisk.

* * *

**Title : Courting**

**Summary : For Noctis, there's always been unexciting days of works, fan girls and his duty as the heir of Caelum. That's until he fell –head first- to Lightning Claire Farron, a feisty, strong woman who clearly very protective of her sister. Who would have known that she would light his life up like this? Started from a friendship founded on mutual understanding of the heavy duty as the heir and heiress until the red threat of fate tied them eventually**

**Beta-ed by : (none)**

* * *

additional info :

Noct : president of student representative body in Square Enix University

Lightning :vice president of student representative body in Square Enix University

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

Lecture Room G

08.02 AM

.  
"Ne ne, Light-chan, do you like someone ?" Vanilla interrogated cheekily as soon as Lightning came to her usual seat.

Noctis, who was happily playing a game on his PSP paused it out of shock before he continued, albeit he wasn't exactly concentrating to the game in front of him.

"Huh?" Lightning replied before she took a seat and put her small bag on the desk.

"Come on, Light! Someone must has caught your eyes! Even the ever innocent Stella here admitted she has a crush here!" Vanilla pressed as she put her hands on Lightning's desk.

"And why do you want to know ?" Lightning raised her eyebrow before she took out her cell phone.

"Well, duh. You're one of the most sought female bachelor in here and you don't have even a tiny peeepp to other male here. And, I'm sure many people would like to know as well." Vanila put her arm on her hips.

"None of their business of course." Lightning answered smoothly. "I didn't pry into yours nor Stella's. So I expect the same from both of you." Lightning added.

"Aaaa, come on Lighttninggggg…. A simple yes or no would be enoughhh…." Vanilla whined.

Noctis twitched in annoyance at the ruckus the trio beauties of Square Enix University made. Or just Vanilla's in this case.

"Yo, calm your dick bro. They're girls, ruckus are always expected from the females species." Prompto pat non too gently to Noctis back when he noticed the rather tense and cloudy face of his best friend when he came into the class. He looked at the quite ruckus Vanilla made and heard some words like crush and Lightning and everything clicked.

"I'm not irritated." Noctis replied edgily as he removed Prompto's hand from his back.

"Yes you are. You're curious also, don't you?" Prompto held back a snicker when Noctis glared daggers at him.

Before Noctis could throw some remark to the blonde, their Professor for the first period, Ackerman came into the class; cutting all conversation and started the lesson.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Parkour Arena

04.00 PM

.

An under bar. Ran. A jump. Roll. A Tic-Tacs. Ran. Another roll.

Before Noctis could finish the last track of their parkour tracks, Prompto yelled from two obstacle behind him.

"Damn it Noct! SLOW. DOWN!" Prompto yelled as he panted on his knees.

"Aw, Is baby Prompto exhausted already ?" Noctis mocked as he walked back to where Prompto was crouching and offered a hand.

"Damn you…. Noct… for making me agree… on doing basket and parkour in a row!" Prompto half growled in annoyance before he wiped his sweats all while trying to regain his breath.

"Calm your dick, bro." Noctis mimicked Prompto's sentence earlier in the morning. "We need to monitor the new track before the newbie try these after all."

"Huff… These tracks are rather advanced than before. Do you think they would manage?" Prompto asked when he finally regain his normal breath back.

"They have to." Noctis shrugged. "But if their cool, delinquent senior, Prompto-sama is also having some trouble with this, I might have to change it, hm?" Noctis grinned while avoiding a punch which was delivered to him.

"Shut up. If I knew the tracks would be like these, I won't take Cloud-nii's challenge back then." Prompto huffed.

Noctis just smirked. "Just admit it. You're tired. What did your brother do here though?" Noctis asked curiously.

"Pick up Tifa-nee-san. He's rather worried with her being pregnant and all." Prompto answered.

Before the two young man could continue their conversation, Ignis yelled from the bench. "Stop talking and finish the last track !"

Noctis and Prompto shared a look before they yelled together, "Calm your dick, bro!"

Upon hearing both of his best friends' reply, Ignis twitched in annoyance. "Well, I thought both of you would rather in action rather than standing like a couple of freak in the middle of the parkour arena." Then he gestured to the side walk, where from their view, they could see Lightning, Stella and Serah was walking together from apart. And oh, with Snow who followed Serah like a lost puppy. They're still rather far, though far too near for both of them to recognize their faces.

Without further ado, Prompto quickly calculated the time and redo a track behind him and moved on the next track. Noctis just smirked in amusement at his friend's attempt to impress the younger daughter of the Farron's. Well, he's also impressed at his timing though. Prompto has just started the last track when Lightning's group finally walked right beside their track.

And bam, the younger did stop and watched Prompto as he moved fluidly. Shaking his head, Noctis quickly followed Prompto. He could hear Prompto's fake surprise when he called Serah in amidst his concentration on his track. When he finally finished his track, he saw Prompto was already talking to Serah who in turn was giggling at something Prompto talked about. His nervousness hit home when he realized if he goes there, he would have to talk to Lightning. Casually. As in not in President – Vice President position.

"I wish I could talk to her normally." He frowned internally. When Ignis noticed the perfectly hid distraught expression of his best friend, Ignis rolled his eyes before he lightly call Noctis. When his friend turned his head to him, Ignis motioned his head to the right, where Lightning was as he mouthed "Go get her."

Noctis took a deep sigh to calm his nerves before he walked to where the girls were.

"Hey girls." Noctis greeted coolly.

"Hello, Noctis." Stella replied with a slight blush visible on her face.

"Hey." Lightning replied with equal manner.

"Hey, Noctis-nii-san!" Serah answered before she was engaged back to the conversation by Prompto.

"So, what are you doing here ?"Noctis asked.

Lightning shrugged. "Picking up Serah. And maybe go for early dinner or light snack as well. You ? Trying the new tracks?"

"Yeah. To make sure these tracks aren't dangerous for the newbie." Noctis answered. "You still pick Serah up? She's eighteen this year right?"

"I need to keep her from some pests." Lightning pressed her tone at pest, while giving Snow an annoyed look before she stared back to Noctis.

"If I didn't know both of you better, I would say that you have a sister complex." Noctis said before he dodged a round house kick from Lightning.

"Whoa, chill out, Light!"

"Hmph. I was wishing that your exercise would have slowed your reflex." Lightning said spicily.

"Hmph. I was wishing that your exercise would have slowed your reflex." Lightning said spicily.

"Sorry to disappoint you, _Princess_." Noctis lightly mocked with a smirk.

A rather loud growl from Snow took their attention before Light could shoot Noctis a sarcastic remark.

"It's too dangerous." Snow said with low growl.

"It isn't. If you didn't watch earlier, I and Noctis made it out safely without a hitch." Prompto argued before he took Serah's hand. Prompto might not see it, but from Noctis view, he swore he saw her cheeks dusted in pink when Prompto held her hand tightly into his.

"But Serah isn't-"

Prompto quickly ran with Serah in tow into the arena before Snow could say anything more; earning a slight disguised snicker from Lightning. Noctis, who noticed it, stared at Lightning in half disbelief – half amused expression.

"Lightning-san! He took Serah to that dangerous arena!" Snow complained.

"So? I'm also a member here, though I rarely go to practice these days. Are you doubting me, Snow?" Lightning haughtily and predatorily said to Snow, who realized that he had set his foot on a landmines. Noctis, upon realizing his hopefully-soon-to-be-woman has turned into a feisty predator has to back down the urge to shiver in delight.

He's soo claiming Lightning as his and his only.

"No! It's not what-" Snow exasperatedly tried to amended his mistake, but Lightning was merciless.

"And I'm sure Mr. Leader here says it's perfectly safe, right , Noctis?" she nudged Noctis.

"Yeah, it's perfectly safe. I check it by myself." Noctis said to calm the big senior high student.

Noctis quickly conversed Snow in a conversation to distract him from going after Prompto and Serah. Prompto may be an ass sometimes, but Noctis knew that Prompto truly care for Serah and serenely wish her to be his girlfriend.

When Lightning realized his intention, she quirked an eyebrow in complete amusement.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"You tottally owe me for that."Noctis said as they showered after their training. "I just hope he didn't think I'm his ally or something. The last thing I want is Lightning thinking that I'm at his side."

"Yeah sure."Prompto answered easily.

"But seriously Noct, why are you so afraid for confessing to Farron? You were never nervous when you asked other girls out." Ignis shook his head.

"You also never frets about girls, if they become too irritating, you throw them away and get new one. If the girls have walls, you would seduce them. What's up with ol' playboy Noctis we know?"

"First, I never date any girls, they're the ones who threw themselves at me and they're just there to satisfy my hormones. Second, Lightning is not an 'other girls'. She's different and special. Not like trashes I got so far." he said as he emerged from the shower stall and began to dry his body and hair.

Prompto, who was drying his hair with a towel, shared a look with Ignis.

" o~ I think I know our dear Noctis' real problem." Ignis started to cooed.

"Yes, our baby Noctis is in deeper hole than we though after all." Prompto cooed to as he stood beside Ignis.

"You know my friend, I think our little prince of Caelum is," Prompto said as he faking his serious face as he stared to Ignis before they turned their head together to Noctis direction.

"In loveeeeee~" they chorused together.

"What the hell are you talking about." Noctis said coolly as he plopped down on the bench before he took out a water bottle and drank it.

"Aw, it's true~ it's not even five minutes gut he's already day dreaming about the princess~" Prompto faked a gasp.

"My, Noctis is quite cute when in love, isn't it?" Ignis replied in the same manner before they laughed.

Irritated by his friends' antics, he threw his half empty bottle to them.

"Shut it both of you. You looks like a gay couple with old virgin grannies' attittude."

"Aw, Noct is in bad mood becuase the Ice Goddess completely ignored his seducing gesture. Black wife beater, muscle shown to the world, and in slight sweat would have turned on any other girls. But nooo, Lightning was completely cool and calm as she talked to you. Unlike the new angel of SE University. She's definitely has hots for you." Prompto grinned as he dodged a knife which was thrown to him.

"Yeah, you're definitely Fleuret's crush." Ignis supported as he plopped down on the bench beside Noctis.

"Who cares?" Noctis remarked before he cursed. "Shit, sorry about that, Ignis. No offense, but I really don't care about her."

"None taken, take it easy." Ignis grinned. "She's only a simple crush because beauty, Noct. Easily replaceable. Not like you, though." Ignis smirked.

"Seriously dude, you're in love." Prompto pointed out as he packed his things back.

"How come you are so sure about that when you never serious with girls, hm, Ignis, Prompto?" Noctis contradicted as he slipped into his favorite hoodie.

"Can you give me one flaw about Lightning? You should've known many, since she was transferred here when we're in our first grade of senior high and you've actually known her as one of your friend, since middle second grade although both of you aren't that close until both of you hit the university until now, our second year of univ. Though your feeling has just bloomed last year." He baited the silent heir.

After a few moments, Ignis grinned especially when he realized that time has gone quite long with the fact that Prompto was already done packing up and currently staring at the lost prince too.

"That's my friend, what we call as in love." Ignis said wisely with a big grin.

.

.

.

* * *

The next day

08.00 AM

Caelum's Mansion

.

_Knock. Knock._

_Knock. Knock_

The habitant, who was currently in the blissful sleep groaned in annoyance. The unrelenting knocks have waken hip up and messed up with his dream with a particular pink haired young woman.

"Go away!" Noctis half yelled before he buried himself on the pillows once more.

_Knock knock._

_Knock knock._

"So persistent…." Noctis groaned as he frowned in distaste. He was still really sleepy since he was unable to sleep until quite late last night because his father decided that taking his son into a long hour of spar after he hung out with his friends was the best decision. He was already rather tired from the parkour activities he had earlier and the spar with his father took a toll on his body. His father was truly a reincarnatio of Spartan.

"Just get in and get whatever you want." Noctis yelled again; still trying to get into the deep bliss of sleep.

_Knock knock._

_Knock knock._

Noctis mentally cursed. It's not just the knocker didn't go away, the knocks got more persistent and louder. Cursing whoever on the door in every language he knew, which was many, Noctis got up from his warm and cozy bed and marched straight to the door; completely didn't heed the fact that he's completely shirtless and only in his unbuttoned and halfway zipped jeans. After the Spartan spar session with his father, he forgot to bring a fresh set of clothes and only brought his underwear to the bathroom. Feeling too tired and lazy to mess his closet once more, he chose to wear the jeans he wore earlier and dove into bed.

"I swear if it's you Prompto, I'll tell Serah that-"

When he opened the damn door, he felt his heart bursted out from his chest out of surprise.

In front of him stood Lightning Claire Farron with her usual hair style and clad in white polo shirt. Her jeans shorts were hanging sexily on her hips with long black tight fitted boots adorned with pristine white lace. An Gucci watch adorned her left hand with a bracelet, which he knew was a pair with her sister's, while she wore a black fingerless glove on her right hand.

Talk about simple but kick ass outfit.

One of her hands was on her hips and the other hanging beside her. While her face stared at Noctis with half-annoyed, half-amused expression.

She knew he was staring at her. Both from the surprise for finding her in front of his bedroom and checking her out from hair to toe. He wasn't bad either, for someone who has just rolled out of the bed.

To be honest, she was blessed with a really eye pleasing scene.

It wasn't everyday any girl could see the Noctis Lucis Caelum shirtless, with a unbuttoned jean which was hanging low on his hips, and a bed hair which was suprisingly making him looks even sexier than it should be.

Though, she decided she has enough pleasure and broke the silence.

"Wow, you have a rather bad bed hair." Lightning said with amused smirk.

"Lightning? What are you doing in front of my bedroom on" Noctis looked back to the watch on the wall, "Eight in the morning?"

"Well, it seems that your maids are afraid to wake you up and your dad said to go straight to your room." she shrugged.

"Damn you dad." He facepalmed internally. True, his father somewhat knew his feeling on the eldest daughter of the Farron's and often teased him about her. He swore he could heard the inner cackling his father currently has right now.

"Well, do I have to stand here until you're finished with your morning activities or what?" Lightning said.

"Sorry, come in though it's rather messy." Noctis said before he side stepped and let Lighting came into his bedroom. The first female, ever, to enter his bedroom.

Alone.

With him half naked no less.

Banishing any dirty thoughts out of his mind, he quickly closed the door with a soft click before he looked back at Lightning who was glancing around his bedroom's interior.

"If you say this is messy, then I would say you have slight OCD for men's standard." Lightning said calmly even though

Noctis just shrugged. "An out of politeness comment actually."

"I realize that." Lightning replied.

"So..What brought the empress of SEU in my humble abode on Saturday morning?" Noctis said as he gestured Lightning to sit on one of sofas he got there.

"This came last night and I need you to read it and give your signature so I could send it back as soon as possible." Lightning said as she handed over a few documents which he didn't notice she brought to him.

Noctis took the documents and quickly scan them as he leaned on a nearby chair. He then gave his signatures in the appropriate place before he gave them back to Lightning.

"Who drove you here?" Noctis asked Lightning in curiousity. After all he still remembered that Lightning's car supposedly still in reparation, according to Prompto.

"My dad." Lightning answered. "I hope you don't mind I'm lingering for a while. My driver is still on errands."

"Sure." Noctis agreed. "Let me take a shower first." He added as he walked into his closet to pick some clothes.

"Take any drinks or anything you want from the pantry." Noctis said as he pointed his mini pantry. "There are books if you want to read and you could turn the tv on if you want. Just make yourself comfortable." He said.

"Okay." Lightning said as she walked to his book shelf.

Casting a last glance at Lightning, he went into the bathroom with the purpose to make himself look undeniable.

He has a girl to impress after all.

.

.

After twenty minutes or so, Noctis finally emerged from his bathroom to see Lightning comfortably sat on his favorite sofa with a book he knew too well.

"You read literature ?" Noctis asked as he dried his still quite wet locks.

"I read anything that interest me." Lightning replied as she still focused on the book in her hand.

"The tempest isn't exactly interesting for some people." Noctis contradicted.

"Because I'm not 'some people'." Lightning replied smartly. "It should be my question after all. Who would've thought that you, of all of the people, read literature ?" She said as she finally took her face from the book and faced at Noctis who stood in front of her.

"I'm a nerd even though people often think otherwise." Noctis shrugged humbly. "I guess you like to read then?"

"I love it." Lightning replied as she stood and put the book back to its place. "Though it's rather hard to find some good materials to read amidst the trash publishers distributed nowadays."

"Why don't I lead you to our private library. We have tons of good materials reading. Some of them are old, but good. You have my words." Noctis offered.

"I presume you've read them all?" Lightning replied.

At this Noctis nodded. "I've told you that I'm a nerd, right?"

"Is it okay? It's a family library after all." Lighting hesitantly said.

"It's okay. You don't have to worry." Noctis said easily. "Just let me grab a bite or two before we go there."

"Of course. I can't let the heartthrob of SEU die of starvation now, can I?" Lightning lightly mocked as she began to walked to the door.

Noctis rolled his eyes before followed Lightning.

.

.

"So, how's the preparation of the festival going?" Noctis asked as they walked across the huge corridors of the Caelum's mansion. Butlers and maids they came across to bowed in respect at his and Lightning's presence before they continued their work.

"Smooth as it can goes, I guess." Lightning shrugged. "There has been some little ruckus between Genesis-nii and some 'snotty worthless brats' as I quoted from him. But nothing major and everything's fine right now."

"He didn't like the cast?" Noctis guessed.

"Yes. He's still stubborn in having both of us as the main cast, though he's understand that we can't with our position and all" Lightning pointed out.

"That's Genesis for you." Noctis slightly snorted.

"It's not his worst case. I swear he's really going to marry Aerith-nee just to make Zack-nii ask her out years ago." Lightning rolled her eyes. "It almost made Sephiroth-nii destroyed the whole church if both Cloud-nii and Vincent-nii didn't hold him off."

"Zack? Sephiroth ? Vincent?" Noctis lightly frowned in recognition. "You are familiar with the legendary seventh generation of our university ?"

"Yeah." She admitted. "They're not that bad, or scary for that matter."

"So the rumour of you having scary, dangerous guardians is true." Noctis murmured in slight frown at the prospect of having to get through these so called Lightning's-nii just to date her, if Genesis and Cloud's overprotectiveness over her are anything to go by.

"Brothers." Lightning fixed. Scared, Noctis ?" Lightning teased.

"Unlikely." Noctis snorted.

Two butlers opened the door of the private dining room when they finally arrived to their destination. Like any gentleman, he let Lightning went in first before he joined her.

"Ah, finally my son has decided to grace his presence for his father." Noctis' father commented as his eyes kept reading the newspaper in his hands.

"Shut up old man." Noctis commented back as he his usual seat while a maid tend Lightning's seat.

"I'm sorry for intruding, Caelum-san." Lightning with utter charms and politeness said in such a feminine grace that never failed to charm other elders into the flick of her fingers.

Unfortunately, the same thing goes to his father.

"Don't worry, Claire. I'm actually happy that you're here. My current ungrateful son is such a bore these days." His father in his own charm replied; earning a loud snort from Noctis.

"Dad, aren't you supposed to go to the office already ?" Noctis rather grumpily asked.

"My my. My own son is kicking me out of the very own house I built." His father replied smartly. "I'm hurt." His father acted; triggering an amused smile from Lightning.

Noctis rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, old man."

"Would you like to eat, Claire?" His father asked.

"No need, Caelum-san. I've eaten." Lightning respectfully answered.

"If you say so, Claire. Ah,I'm hoping to see you more around this house." His father's sudden change of topic didn't bode well with Noctis. Especially when he realized the very underlying message underneath those words, although he's relieved that Lightning didn't seem to notice it and instead took it as a compliment."Your father must be a very happy man to have two well-mannered, strong, intelligent and beautiful daughters."

"Ah, you flatter me too much, Caelum-san." Lightning humbly said. "I'm not as amazing as it sounds to be."

"Yes you are. Any father has every right to brag about his daughters if they're like both of you." Noctis' father praised. "I heard from your father that you're a master at cooking as well. Mind if sometime you would bring this old man a homemade meal or two ?"

Now that caught his attention. She can cook ?

"With pleasure, Caelum-san." She pleasantly smiled.

"But I'm curious, Claire, if I may ask, of course?" His father asked.

"Of course you may, Caelum-san."

"Why did you learn to cook ? I mean, it's not like your household is deprived of cooks and whatnot. I'm sure with a flick of your fingers, you could have any kind of meals the world offered."

"Ah, that." Noctis noticed the underlying embarrassment of 'you-got-me' thing, along with the ever faint blush that decorated her lovely cheeks.

"Just say, I care for this particular person, who didn't exactly keeping tabs at his supposed meals and the pickiest person with food I know, if possible. Then I learn to properly cook, since he always eat the food I made without a second thought, be it a simple onigiri, a half-burn omelet and other things." Her smile turned a little bit nostalgic and Noctis frowned at the sight.

"He must be so lucky to have your homemade meal everyday even now." His father's tones has gone to interrogating one, Noctis amused. Well, not that anyone aside of him would notice, and not like he's complaining about this.

"Ah, I never see him often ever since I moved here. We occasionally meet though." Her smile turned back to her usual sweet facade.

"That's a shame." His father nodded. "Which remind me, don't you have to prepare yourself for the party tonight, Claire? I thought women tend to prepare themselves from the morning, with the saloon and all." Noctis' father asked curiously. "No offense of course, Claire."

Lightning just giggled. "Ah, that's what I've been wondering too, to be honest. I couldn't see the reason why many girls love to dress up like that. Usually I prepare myself around two hours before the destined time."

"Would you like to catch a movie, Lightning ?" Noctis blurted out unconsciously as he put his fork and spoon down. He internally smack himself on the head when his sentence registered in his mind. It seemed that Lightning was also surprised too.

"Well, I and the boys are going to watch a movie today, and of course, if you don't have any meetings or schedule." Noctis added calmly; contradicting his inner emotion.

Lightning was silent with a contemplative looks on her face before she nodded. "It's okay if I tag Serah along, right?"

"Sure."

"Then make sure that Prompto pick up my sister at my house and kick Snow out of her presence. He, and her other friends are having a hangout in my house." She rather glumly said.

"You actually let Snow with Serah without under your watch ? Wow, that's new." Noctis commented.

"Her request. And there are Hope and others, not to mention, they're in the Farron's territory. I'm quite sure in Snow's miniscule brain, he knows to not attack a girl in her own territory, so I'm not that worried." She shrugged. "If Prompto is the one who kick Snow out, she won't be annoyed like when I kick that hulk out. Prompto can go and pick up Serah, right?"

"With him, as long as there's Serah, even he would go to Antartica." Noctis rolled his eyes.

"Thought so." Lightning's one vibrated smugness.

"And for what, did the Goddess of SEU ask me this?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Well, your friend's attempt to attract my little sister isn't that subtle even to people with blind eyes. And it helps shooing off Snow outta her way."

"Or, to be exact, out of your way."

"Whatever. Is the deal on or not, Noctis?" she challenged Noctis.

"If you're ready." Noctis replied with complete smoothness. "But wait a second, does this mean you approve him ?"

"Who knows." Lightning answered mysteriously before she sipped her drink.

A comfortable silence filled the atmosphere with slight sound of paper being turned and the sound of silverware against the ceramic plate.

"You done?" Lightning asked after he was done with his breakfast.

"Well, how about this, I'll leave you at the library while I change my clothes and wait for Prompto to arrive, then I'll drive you to your house, shooed Snow, well, her friend could join if she wants, then we'll go to the cinema together. Sounds good?"

"I could call my driver you know."

"I insist. This is my house and you're my guest. A good host won't let his guest wait for a driver."

"So classic, Noctis." Lighting smiled a little.

"It's my pleasure to serve you, Milady." Noctis mock-bowed to her.

.

.

.

* * *

Review please. I'll decide on continuing or not.

thanks

DBL


End file.
